Green Lantern (Multiverse Saga)
Green Lantern is a character from the video games series, Multiverse. Green Lantern is a character from the comics by DC comics. History Hal Jordan was born in Coast City to Martin Jordan and Jessica Jordan, the middle of three children with older brother Jack and a younger brother Jim. As a young child, he idolized his father, a test pilot who worked for Ferris Aircraft. At a very young age, he had to face his greatest fears when his father died in a plane crash right before his eyes. Despite his family's wishes, he followed in his father's footsteps and eventually joined the United States Air Force on his 18th birthday – turning up that very morning outside the Armed Forces Career Center before it had even opened. Many years later, a dying alien named Abin Sur, member of theGreen Lantern Corps, crash-landed his ship in the Californian desert. Having selected a replacement officer for his position, the power ring chose Hal Jordan for his ability to overcome great fear. The ring and its abilities were explained to him, and he inherited the mantle of Green Lantern. Acting as a galactic police officer, it was his job to serve and protect all life in Sector 2814. He would soon learn that there were another 3599 Green Lanterns across the universe. Ending Crash of Universes Reign of Ultron The world War and Invasion Dark Reign Blackest Night Wrath of Beyonder Moveset Special Attacks * Oa's Rocket: Green Lantern fires a green construct shaped missile at his opponent. Can be fired from the air. The Meter Burn version causes the missile to explode on contact. * Rocket Power: Green Lantern fires two missile constructs from above his head at his opponent. The Meter Burn version fires a third missile after the first two connect. * Lantern's Might: Green Lantern captures his opponent in a beam from his ring and tosses them over his shoulder. The Meter Burn version has Green Lantern toss them a second time. * Minigun: Green Lantern summons a minigun construct and opens fire on his enemy. The Meter Burn version increases the amount of bullets fired and damage done. * Turbine Smash: Green Lantern summons a large turbine construct and rams it into his opponent. Can be done in the air. The Meter Burn version has the turbine go farther and increases damage. Grab Power of Will: Green Lantern uses a hand construct to grab the opponent and throws them up into the air. When they come down, he uses a baseball bat construct to hit them into a wall construct. Super Move Green Lantern's Light: Green Lantern gets bathed in green energy, greatly increasing the power and range of his constructs. Ultimate Attack Beware My Power: '''Green Lantern teleports the player/opponent to the Green Lantern homeworld ofOa before the Guardians of the Universe. First, he proceeds to smash the player/opponent with a hammer, He then proceeds to crash two touring coach buses into the opponent/player, then fires a swarm of jets and missiles into the opponent/player before teleporting him/her back to the stage. Entrance, exit, and taunt '''Entrance: Green Lantern flies onscreen, slams his ring hand into the Power Battery, and pulls it out, his ring glowing green. Exit: Green Lantern smiles before his ring starts glowing, and he flies offscreen. 'Taunt: ' Alternate Costumes Hal_Jordan_024.jpg|primary Green_Lantern_1.png|injustice Power_Ring_Earth_3_001.jpg|power ring GL_2015.png|lego playartskaigl1.jpg|Square Enix costum Trivia Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Multiverse Saga Category:Character (Multiverse saga) Category:Heroes Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:Justice League (Multiverse saga) Category:Balanced Category:Male Characters Category:Justice Avengers Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes Category:Anti-Registration (Multiverse saga)